Scorpion
GET OVER HERE!! Scorpion is a playable character in the Mortal Kombat series and a wrestler in VGCW. In Mortal Kombat Scorpion is a popular character from the Mortal Kombat series. He is a member of the Japanese Shirai Ryu ninja clan who are sworn enemies of the Lin Kuei. After having his entire clan wiped out by the Lin Kuei, Scorpion was resurrected by the necromancer Quan Chi. Swearing vengeance upon his killers, Scorpion entered the Mortal Kombat tournament to slay his killer, Sub Zero. Fueled by the powers of the Netherrealm, this haunting spectre will defeat any opponents that cross his path and would prevent him from extracting his revenge. Incredibly stupid circumstances would later force him to fight Superman and other DC Heroes for some reason. In VGCW Scorpion may not have had a gigantic impact on the VGCW landscape, but he's been one of its more consistent performers, participating and generally doing well in a great number of matches. He made his debut on November 19th 2012, where he took part in a King of the Ring Tournament where he did exceptionally well. He ended up facing Ezio in the Finals, but out of the two assassins, Ezio proved to be the better. In his second King of the Ring Tournament, Scorpion again found himself in the Finals, this time against Wreck-it-Ralph. Scorpion went on to win that match, earning himself a chance at the VGCW Championship Belt. However, he would face a far greater opponent: the Dark Lord Ganon himself! Many believed he would be the one to end the Dark Lord's reign; however, despite his best efforts, the ninja was no match for the Dark Lord's power and would fall to his enormous strength. Thus the Thousand Years of Darkness continued. Crushed by his defeat, Scorpion strived to continue to do his best in the VGCW, vowing to continue to take part in Royal Rumbles and exhibition matches, but his defeat to Ganon cooled the ninja's hot streak. The breakneck momentum he'd enjoyed since his debut was stopped cold as he lost match after match, earning a reprieve from this series of losses only when he faced notorious jobber Link. Test your Might! Knowing he would have to start winning again if he didn't want to make his entrance to dead crowds, Scorpion began turning things around on 2013-02-28 against fellow martial artist Segata Sanshiro. For most of the match Segata dominated Scorpion with a series of blows and reversals; however, Scorpion's sheer determination finally came through and he was able to turn around the match and pin Segata for the win after an impressive display of power and skill. Scorpion also made VGCW history that match with the first known successful use of the Tree of Woe, but everyone was too distracted by the anime music to notice. Managing to ride the momentum of his impressive victory over Segata, Scorpion entered a six-man Battle Royal to see if he could earn himself a Casual Championship match. Once again giving it his all, Scorpion fought hard to get to the final two, even eliminating the dominant Pyro to get there. Despite the crowd's cheers for what seemed like Scorpion's grand comeback, the much hated Jontron would go on to steal an earned victory from the Kombatant, leaving both Scorpion and the crowd in rage. Scorpion would go on to have the last laugh, however, as on the 2013-03-19 stream he fought fellow King of the Ring winner Ezio in a thrilling match, almost going through the barricade as a result, but he eventually kept the assassin down for the 3 count, whereas Jontron lost his own match that same night. Scorpion's comeback was made official on 2013-03-26, where he faced off against Nappa and showed off impressive mat skills, including various submission holds and several brutal DDTs which earned him victory, pulling off a hat trick of Singles victories in a short period and unquestionably burying his past losing streak. However, after the match he was attacked by Vegeta, now sporting a mysterious M tattoo on his forehead. Will this unprovoked attack cause this ninja to seek revenge? Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery JbS4o.png Scorpion real.png